mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Color Space
Introduction Roronoa stayed with Hawk-eye in Kuraigana Island for two years. What did he practice in Kuraigana Island? What did he learn from Hawk-eye? What did he get in two years? One of the hints is shown in the name of the Island. "kurai(くら-い)" in "Kurai-gana" is an important i-adjective word on Color Space in Japanese. Four basic colors in Japanese Japanese language has only four colors as i-adjective word, red(あかい:Aka-i), blue(あおいAo-i), black(くろいKuro-i), white(しろいShiro-i). Why four? Just because four is necessary and enough to make the coordinates of colors, 2 * 2 contrast poles. Two basic contrast lines The 2 lines make 2 basic contrast, (I):Luminous Intensity and (F):Luminous Flux. (I):Luminous Intensity Aka-i(Red) | Ao-i <---+---> Shiro-i (F):Luminous Flux (Blue) | (White) Kuro-i(Black) (I) Aka-i <-> Kuro-i (Red <-> Black) : Luminous Intensity (cd) It is a measure of the power emitted by a source of light. a matter of sender. (F) Ao-i <-> Shiro-i (Blue <-> White): Luminous Flux (cd sr) It is a measure of the perceived power of light. a matter of receiver. Only these 4 i-adjective words can be 2-moras reduplication to-adverb, as if they are onomatopoeia. 赤(あか)い-> 赤々'(あかあか)と'、火が燃える: Fire burns "Red-Red-ly". Aka-i -> [Aka-Aka to] 黒(くろ)い-> 黒々'(くろぐろ)と'、毛が生える: Hair grows "Black-Black-ly". Kuro-i -> [Kuro-Guro to] 青(あお)い-> 青々'(あおあお)と'、海が広がる: The sea is wide "Blue-Blue-ly". Ao-i -> [Ao-Ao to] 白(しろ)い-> 白々'(しらじら)と'、夜が明ける. Day breaks "White-White-ly". Shiro-i -> [Shira-Jira to] They are basic and primitive. In One Piece; 赤(あか)いAka-i:Red is Sakazuki the Aka-inu(Red Dog) as Eruption of Volcano. 黒(くろ)いKuro-i:Black is Teach the Kuro-hige(Black-beard) as Black Hole. 青(あお)いAo-i is Kuzan the Ao-Kiji(Blue Pheasant) as Freezing. 白(しろ)いShiro-i(White) is Newgate the Shiro-hige(White-beard) as Vibration of the sea, Tsu-nami. (I) あかいAka-i <-> くろいKuro-i (Red <-> Black) This contrast is usually sunrise/sunset, day/night. あかいAka-i is あけるAk-e-ru あかいAka-i is あけるAk-e-ru = あ'(明)ける = sunrise. It get the "Ak". 'くろいKuro-i is くれるKur-e-ru くろいKuro-i is くれるKur-e-ru = く'(暮/昏/暝)れる = sunset. It get the "Kur". Their Kanji words have 日(ひ/ニチ)Hi/Nichi:sun, day, daytime, in their forms. *:"e-ru(える)" is get something, turn into. 'あかいAka-i is also あかるAk-a-ru. = あ'(明)かる = brighten, become bright. = 'あか(赤)る = become red. *:"a-ru(ある)" is be, become. あかるいAk-aru-i = あか(明)るい = bright. あかいAk-a-i = あか(赤)い = red. It is energy of burning fire or erupting volcano. The sun itself is not red, but golden brilliant yellow in old Japan. This is later in the Hue area. In Japanese, "baby" is 赤子(あかご)Aka-go, 赤(あか)ん坊(ぼう)Aka-n-bou or "赤(あか)ちゃんAka-chan", literally, red child or "red-die". 坊Bou is originally, place, city, house, room, and temple. In Japanese it means a monk, boy, little child. The birth of "red-die" is lucky/happy. Red-die is full of energy with a red face while crying. "あかAka:red" has many Kanji words, 赤/朱/丹/緋/紅/赫/猩. 紅Kou:red is the center circle of Japanese flag. It is the contrast to 白Haku:white. This is later in the Saturation/Chroma area. This contrast also means scatter/gather あかるAk-a-ru has another meaning, with another grammatical changing form, あか(別/離)る: scatter, disband, part from, separate from. This antonym is つど(集)ふTsudo-fu:(people) gather, get together. The members of Straw Hat Party often あか(別/離)る from their mother ship, but つど(集)ふ again and again there. It is one of motifs of One Piece, as if they are a burning fire, a loud crying Red-die. くろいKuro-i = 黒(くろ)い = black. It means collectivity of unlit dots, like ants, or people with dark hear around a fire, or full head of dark hair. cf.黒山(くろやま)のno 人集(ひとだか)りHito-Daka-ri: a dense crowd. This is the people watching the top war on the monitor. "くろKuro:black" is sometimes written with 玄(くろ/ゲンGen). It came from Chinese thoughts of 五行(ごぎょうGo-Gyou:Wǔ Xíng, Five Phases). Japanese Color Space is mixture of Chinese thoughts, remarkably 五行. 五行(Wǔ Xíng; Five Phases, the Five Movements, etc) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wu_Xing It is conceptual scheme of cosmic cycles, the five types of chi/Qi(気) dominating at different times. The "Five Phases" are Wood (木 mù), Fire (火 huǒ), Earth (土 tǔ), Metal (金 jīn), and Water (水 shuǐ). Each has own symbolic color. Wood is blue. Fire is red. Earth is yellow. Metal is white. Water is black. Generating cycles 相生（そうせいSouSei): Wood => Fire => Earth => Metal => Water => Wood... Overcoming 相剋（そうこくSouKoku): Wood stands on Earth, Fire melts down Metal, Earth suck in Water, Metal cut down Wood, Water put out Fire. cf. ジャンケンJanKen; the game of "paper, stone and scissors" cf. 三つ巴(みつどもえ)Mitsu-Domoe; literally, 3 fat-comma shapes arranged to form a circle; triangular struggle; くろいKuro-i = くらいKura-i:dark = くらむKur-a-mu:be dizzy *浴(あ)むA-mu:bathe, be bathed. There are many Kanji words for くらいKura-i, more than 30 in the dictionary. The typical ones related with the above are following; The Kanji words for くらいKura-i with 日; ・暗An:dark without light, covertly, furtively, fool, memorize ・冥Mei:dark without light, fool, next world after death, power of divinity. 冥 is for Rayleagh the Dark King. The Kanji words for くらいKura-i with 音(おとOto/オンOn):sound; ・暗/闇An:dark without light, covertly, furtively, fool. 闇 is for Teach the Black Beard. They are also read with "やみ". Rayleagh and Teach are on the same contrast line, and at the dark side. The Kanji words for くらむKur-a-mu with 日; ・昏Kon:be dizzy, fool ・暈Un:aureole, be dizzy The Kanji word くらむKur-a-mu with 目(め/モク)Me/Moku:eye; ・眩Gen:whirl of the brain, be at a loss, fool This contrast also means fortune. Fortune is 吉凶(きっきょう)KikKyou. red=吉Kichi:lucky, happy <-> black=凶Kyou:unlucky, unhappy. めでたしMedeta-shi is lucky, happy. ゆゆしYuyu-shi is unlucky, unhappy. It sometimes called 明暗MeiAn:bright and dark sides of destiny, fate, lot; good luck or bad luck. (F) あおいAo-i <-> しろいShiro-i (Blue <-> White) This contrast usually means sea, as scenery あおいAo-i in old Japanese is あをいAwo-i, with "w". The contrast of あをいAwo-i <-> しろいShiro-i (Blue <-> White) means sea, as scenery. しほ(潮/汐)Shiho is sea water しほ(潮/汐)Shiho is sea water, a sea tide, a tidal current, tidal stream, the extent of the ebb and flow of a sea tide; chance, good timing. しほ(塩)Shiho is salt しほ(塩)Shiho is salt, on the dry algae from the sea. In old Japan, they watered on the algae with sea water over and dried them. Then they burnt and dissolved them into water and boiled down. They were not familiar with mining rock salt. Japanese islands have deeply indented coastline. Gathering algae with hands is easier to get salt than mining with tools, I suppose. 白:white is also snow of Mount Fuji 白:white is also snow on the mountain in the winter, or perpetual snow of the holy active volcano, Mt. Fuji. 富士:Mount Fuji https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Fuji 天地之分時從神左備手高貴寸 駿河有布士能高嶺乎天原振放見者 度日之陰毛隠比照月乃光毛不見 白雲母伊去波伐加利時自久曽雪者落家留 語告[[Log@Kyoto 1569|'言継']]將往不盡能高嶺者 -- 『萬葉集』巻三の三一七 I cannot sing this long poem composed by 山部赤人no Akahito, a famous poet in early Nara period of 8th century. The meaning is; Since the heaven and the earth were divided, divine noble great high peak of Mount Fuji, are standing on Suruga, the fast-flying river. When we are looking up it in the heavenly sky, the sun coming across in the sky will hide, the moon shining at the night will disappear, the white clouds hesitate to go through, the snow always falls to lie thick on the top. We shall tell it from generation to generation, the great high peak of Mount Fuji, the infinity. This long poem has its summary short poem. 田子(たご)の浦(うら)ゆ　うち出(い)でて見(み)れば　真白(ましろ)にぞ Tago no Ura yu / Uchi Ide-te Mire-ba / Ma-shiro ni zo 富士(ふじ)の高嶺(たかね)に　雪(ゆき)は降(ふ)りける Fuji no Taka-ne ni / Yuki ha Furi keru Approaching the shores of the Tago-no-ura, I look to the horizon to catch a glimpse of Mt. Fuji, swathed in mystical white. Snow keeps falling at its glorious summit. https://www.shigureden.or.jp/about/database_03.html?id=4 Mt.Fuji was drawn in the old Waka poetry in 万葉集(まんようしゅうManYouShuu) with very white noble snow, without other characteristic colors, as if it is a divinity of pure white, constancy and infinity. 万葉集ManYouShuu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Man%27y%C5%8Dsh%C5%AB literally "Collection of Ten Thousand Leaves". The poetic collection of countless various words from 7th to 8th century. In later years, Mount Fuji will be drawn as Red Fuji of happiness, composed with four basic colors, red top and black bottom of the mountain, and white clouds in the blue sky. 凱風快晴kaisei:South Wind, Clear Sky, by 葛飾北斎 https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Red_Fuji_southern_wind_clear_morning.jpg 葛飾北斎Hokusai' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hokusai a Japanese artist, ukiyo-e painter and print-maker of the Edo period. 'あをAwo is not clear color あをAwo is not clear color like salty white. But it could give them white salt. cf. あわ(泡/沫)Awa is bubble, foam, froth. My idea of this color coordinates comes from the simple vowel words in old Japanese. I feel that "あをAwo" is a primitive word of triple vowel series, for natural color around the people, sky, sea, plants, mountain, and so on. The Kanji words for "あをAwo:blue/green" are 青/蒼/碧/葱/滄. 青丹(あをに)よし　奈良(なら)の都(みやこ)は　咲(さ)く花(はな)の Awo-ni Yoshi / Nara no Miyako ha / Sa-ku Hana no 匂(にほ)ふがごとく　今(いま)盛(さか)りなり Niho-fu ga gotoku / Ima Sakari-nari - 万葉集　三二八 The capital Nara adorned with verditer green and blue, '' ''is flourishing now as if fragrant flowers blossom brilliantly. This contrast also means clean/dirty, pure/impure, refined/unrefined ''' In daily words, this contrast is 清濁SeiDaku like 清酒(セイシュSeiShyu：refined Sake, transparent) and 濁り酒(にごりざけNigori-Zake:unrefined sake, not transparent, usually white). In Buddhism term, it is 浄染JouSen. "濁り酒" and "浄染" are Zoro's special skills. 清濁浄染, they all have a part of "氵(water)" . 清Sei:pure, clean, transparent, not dirty, innocent, purify, cleaning is composed with water(氵) and blue(青). 濁Daku:impure, muddy, cloudy. 浄Jou:pure, clean, transparent, not dirty, innocent, purify, cleaning. 染Sen:dye, to be dyed, influence, to be influenced. This word is interesting. It has own meaning as Japanese, read with "しむShi-mu/そむSo-mu". And しむShi-m-u makes a important mimetic word of しみじみShi-m-i-Ji-m-i. Only kana mora sounds of しむShi-m-u without Kanji word, has a function as an auxiliary verb like let or make. Besides, this mora sounds as a suffix generate many verbs, such as をしむ、うつくしむ、うれしむ、いましむ. But let's skip it, now. I'll try to think about it later, in the 奥行 area, with a mimetic word of しみじみ and a poetry of あはれ. Anyway, Japanese like keeping their belongings clean, pure, refined in their daily life. Buddhists like keeping their sensations and mind clean, pure, refined in their training or meditation. Then Japanese Zen practice appeared, such as cleaning, dusting, sweeping, mopping, their neat 坊 seriously and earnestly. This idea is applied to the education in the school, and the students have to clean up their school by themselves, before lessons in the morning, after lunch at noon, after school in the afternoon, before opening pool at the summer, before/after long vacations, and so on. I only remember cleaning in my school-hood... Usually, mischievous boys start sword play with brooms or mops. And a teacher like Nami sometimes hits them, or a teacher like O-tsuru sometimes washes them. Maybe I was sleeping during the lessons like Zoro. So I have a lot of home-works and have to study hard at this age... '''This contrast also means performance of sensing This contrast also means performance of sensing, seeing with eyes like a lens of camera. We see somehow green light/shadow on our own eyes, after we happen to see the strong light. しろいShiro-i is しるSh-i-ru しろいShiro-i in this contrast is しるSh-i-ru = 知(し)る = sense, know, known, and rule. It is clearness, without cover. *:"i-ru(いる)" = be (about something/one people can sense its life) あをいAwo-i is おほふ(O-h-o-fu) あをいAwo-i in this contrast is おほふ(O-h-o-fu) = 被/覆(おほ)ふ = cover, hide. It is vagueness, with cover. *:"o-fu(おふ)" = 生ふ = born, grow. = 覆ふ = cover, wrap. = 負ふ = get, have, receive, carry something on one's back. = 追ふ = follow, chase. Mihawk often changes this contrast on his eyes. Sometimes no shade, half shade on face only, full shade on his eyes, and so on. Or, he closes his eye(s) even while speaking. I guess he feels dizzy with his own triple circle red eyes... poor Mihawk. The Kanji words for "しろShiro(white)" is 白Haku or 素So. 素So/Su is raw silk, plane string without dyeing, basic, original, beginning, usual, poor, simple, plane. This idea is contrast to 玄Gen:black. This is later in the Value/Brightness area. 白Haku has meaning of say, tell, speak, clear, disclose, discover, reveal. しるSh-i-ru = しるすSh-i-ru-s-u = しるしSh-i-ru-s-i. *:"s" in "su(す)" is to do. "s-u(す)" is do. "s-i(し)" is done. The Kanji words for しるSh-i-ru; ・知Chi:know, sense, recognize, feel, understand, tell, let to know, rule ・察Satsu:clear, in detail, see, watch, observe, know, research, distinguish, guess, suppose, imagine ・識Shiki:know, distinguish, recognize, learn, realize, perceive, sense, seeing, thinking, mark, note, record, letters inscribed on the copperware. 識 is also used for しるすSh-i-ru-s-u. By the way, しるSh-i-ru has another meaning with another grammatical changing forms, ・痴Chi:go senile, get dim, get dull, fade, unclear, out of focus, fool. The Kanji words for しるすSh-i-ru-s-u with 言(いうI-u/こと(ば)Koto(ba)/ゲンGen):say, speak, language: ・記Ki:remember, mark, note, write. ・誌Shi:mark, note, record. ・譜Fu:list, sort, order, note of music. The Kanji words for しるすSh-i-ru-s-u with other media; ・印In:sign, mark, symbol, impression ・志Shi:memorize, remember, write, intend, set one's mind, aim. ・紀Ki:rule, order, note, write, record, reason, logic, thread, years. ・標Hyou:mark, indicate, raise something to show. ・銘Mei:mark, note, inscribe, name of creater. ・徴Chou:call, ask, request, clame, mark, evidence, sign, indication, appear, show, become clear. Marks were inscribed on the various media. One of the media is trees. The mark of snapping off a twig with a hand is 枝折り(しをり)Shi-wor-i. It turned into bookmark, and one of the essential idea of short poetry, remarkably 俳句(はいく)Hai-ku. Light 5-7-5 moras 俳句 is like a snapshot or bookmark of nature, Hashtag, Twitter and Instagram, today. しるSh-i-ru <-> おもふO-m-o-fu おもふ is feel, think, worry, recollect, miss, long for, wish, hope, imagine, guess, suppose They are concerned about something unknown, uncertain, unclear, undefined, indistinct, obscure, vague, doubtful, suspicious, dark. The opposite of clearness is vagueness, おほふO-h-o-fu. There are many Kanji words for おほふ(O-h-o-fu), more than 20 in the dictionary. ・被Hi:cover, put on, wear, get, have, take on, with, bed clothes. ・冒Bou:cover, cap, put on, risk, venture, devour, envy. ・盍Kou:cover, lid, gather. ・蓋Kou:cover, lid, hide, shade, cap, hat. ・蔭In:cover, shade, in the shade of a tree, grow thick, protect, help, thanks. ・覆Fu:cover, hide, wrap, ambush. ・幎Beki:cover, hide, cloth to cover. ・冪Beki:cover, hide, cloth to cover, repeat, repeated multiplication, power. ・'蒙Mou(くらい)':cover, hide, put on, wear, get, have, take on, risk, dark, fool ・'蔽Hei(くらい)':cover, hide, wrap, fix, decide, judge, dark, fool ・'曖Ai(くらい)':cover, hide, screen, shade, vague, not clear, dark. 蒙/蔽/曖 also mean くらいKurai:dark. くらいKura-i is part of Kurai-gana Island. Mihawk is living in the double くらいKura-i area, the contrast between くろいKuro-i of Luminous Intensity and あをいAwo-i of Luminous Flux. It does not shine itself nor opened. This double くらいKura-i color contrast is Japanese originality of poetry. It is called 奥行(おくゆき)Oku-Yuki. Japanese poets tried to tell it each other. Most of the Japanese poetry are くらいKura-i. This area is opposite of the contrast between あかいAka-i and しろいShiro-i. One of the way to guess about such an unclear thing is to know about other clear contrasts or distinctions. Before talking about 奥行, we should see Hue, Saturation/Chroma, Value/Brightness Four areas of the color space 2 crossing lines divides space into 4 areas. These 4 areas have own contrast of the opposite color poles. (1) Ao-i <-> Aka-i : (Blue <-> Red) : Hue (2) Aka-i <-> Shiro-i : (Red <-> White) : Saturation/Chroma (3) Shiro-i <-> Kuro-i : (White <-> Black) : Value/Brightness (4) Kuro-i <-> Ao-i (Black <-> Blue) : 奥行(おくゆき)Oku-yuki (1) Ao-i <-> Aka-i : (Blue <-> Red) : Hue In the HSV(B) color model, this area is 色相(シキソウ)ShikiSou: Hue. Usually, this area is called 色(いろ)Iro:color simply. 色相(シキソウ)ShikiSou: Hue In the HSV(B) color model, one of the three characteristics used to describe a color. Hue is the attribute that most readily distinguishes one color from other colors. It depends on the frequency of a light wave in the visible spectrum. [[Japanese Color Space : Hue|'Japanese Color Space : Hue']] (2) Aka-i <-> Shiro-i : (Red <-> White) : Saturation/Chroma In the HSV(B) color model, this area is 彩度(サイド)Sai-Do：Saturation/Chroma. 彩度(サイド)Sai-Do：Saturation/Chroma Saturation: In color management, the purity of a color's hue, moving from gray to the pure color. (art) the intensity or vividness of a color. Chroma: chromatic purity: freedom from dilution with white and hence vivid in hue. [[Japanese Color Space : Saturation|'Japanese Color Space : Saturation']] (3) Shiro-i <-> Kuro-i : (White <-> Black) : Value/Brightness 明度(メイド)Mei-Do：Value/Brightness Brightness: The amount of light that is emitted by a computer monitor or picture displayed on the monitor. [[Japanese Color Space : Value|'Japanese Color Space : Value']] (4) Kuro-i <-> Ao-i (Black <-> Blue) : 奥行(おくゆき)Oku-yuki 奥行(おくゆき)Oku-yuki: depth, length, distance, deepness, profoundness, profundity The primary meaning of 奥行 is depth on the measurement, such as depth of the refrigerator or depth of the space for a refrigerator in the kitchen. Width is 幅(はばHaba) of the object or 間口(まぐちMa-Guchi) of the space. Japanese Color Space : OKU-YUKI Back: Japanese Language Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Japanese